


Parent Trap

by Blinkkittylove, lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, NicoMaki, Some angst, it's all Nozomi's fault, parenting, why yes that Dia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/Blinkkittylove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond
Summary: Dr. Nishikino Maki is a single mother, not in search of anything besides a few quiet moments. Yazawa Nico is a singer on the rise who did a favor for an old friend. Are they more connected than they realize?
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 34
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Yazawa Nico was due at the airport at too early an hour. But Ayase Eli was too old a friend not to make time for. So when they were at lunch and Nico had cooed over the latest twin pictures, Eli had asked if Nico wanted children. Of course, Nico wanted children, but the life of the next JLO didn’t really leave any time for that. And then Eli had explained how she could bank some of Nico’s genetic material at her lab. And if Nico didn’t mind, it might help Eli with a project she’d been working on with a colleague.

It had taken about a month, with screening tests and two weeks on hormones before Nico could physically donate eggs. The retrieval procedure had taken less than a half an hour, and Nico had stopped into Eli’s office after hours a week later for an ultrasound and check up.

“Did you double check all your paperwork?” Eli asked as she put away the ultrasound equipment.

Nico pulled her sweatshirt down. She didn’t dress up for top secret doctor visits. She had sunglasses and a long coat for when she stepped out of Eli’s office. “Yeah, Nico read through it twice. So no one makes a baby with Nico without Nico’s permission right?”

“Right.” Eli’s reply was quick.

Nico had confidence in Eli, who had always been an honor student and someone with exact and precise ethical behavior. “Good.” Nico bounced up, “It’s nice to know Nico’s got a backup for the biological clock.”

Eli smiled, “Thanks for helping. The more chance I have to work with different cells, the more likely we are to eventually succeed.”

“Nico is a hero.”

“Nico is a good friend.”

“Eli!” Tojo Nozomi’s voice called from the hallway outside. “We’re going to be late to pick up Vik and Teddy.”

“I’ll be right there. I just have to finish up with Nico.”

“NICO!” The door slammed open and Nico was engulfed in a huge hug, “You haven’t been by in months. How are ya.”

“Nico can’t breathe. Eli, help.” Nico squeaked.

“Nozomi, put Nico down.”

Nozomi did, but then kept hold of Nico’s shoulder, her green eyes concerned, “Are you all right, is something wrong, is that why…”

Nico waved a hand, “Just a pre tour checkup. My regular doctor couldn’t fit me in. Eli did me a favor.”

“Eli is the best.”

“Yeah, Nico, anytime you need a quick checkup.” Eli’s voice wavered. Nozomi turned her attention to her wife, the terrible liar.

“Nico has to run.” Nico put her sunglasses on with a grand gesture, even though it was dark outside. Nico would always Nico. Nozomi was glad to see it.

“We’ll see you out, I’ll just leave the paperwork at the desk for my assistant to enter into the system tomorrow.” Eli held the door open.

They walked out, Eli dropping the folder in the inbox. Nozomi respected Eli’s commitment to having paper copies of everything. She’d been the most organized student council president ever and that had followed through to everything she did.

“Oh no.” Nozomi cried out.

Eli spun instantly, “Nontan?”

Nozomi flicked her own forehead, “I was so excited to see Nico-chi, I left my purse in the exam room. I’ll be right back. Just wait for me at the car.” She kissed Eli on the cheek.

“Okay.” Eli put an arm around Nico’s shoulders, “Sure I can’t convince you to have dinner with us and the twins. They miss you.”

“Next time Nico’s in town, I lost a packing day because Cocoa had a car crisis.”

“You really have to make time, Nico. We miss you.”

Their voices faded down the hall. Nozomi nodded and stepped to the desk, putting her purse out from behind her back to set next to the in tray. There was no name on the folder Eli had put down, just a number. Nozomi made a quick note of it as she opened to read. Nico and Eli were up to something and Nozomi had never been able to let that pass without “helping”. Seeing Nico’s first answer, a quick check….hmmm, Nozomi had a feeling that Nico’s status might change for the better with a different answer. And Eli always did the initial paperwork in pencil, that made some things easier.

**Four Plus Years Later**

Dr. Nishikino Maki was drowsy. Single parenting was exhausting. Even with a nanny and her parents’s help, the past year with Dia had been exhausting. Which is why her parents had shoved her out the door to go to the Ayase New Year’s Eve party. Which was loud, and bustling. Eli’s mom was babysitting the twins and Eli’s wife, Nozomi, was taking the opportunity to loudly announce as many details of every attendee’s life as she could.

“MAKI!” Nozomi swirled up, in a very pretty soft gray wrap dress, “It’s been too long.” Nozomi would have gone for a hug, but Maki had predicted her action and sidestepped. “How’s your little girl?”

“Sleeping, I hope.”

Nozomi tilted her head, green eyes staring at Maki with an odd look in them. She almost spoke, then shrugged, “Eli will be happy to see you. We have so many friends for you to meet. You haven’t even stopped by the office in 6 months. We got so used to seeing you when you were pregnant.”

Maki decided to change the conversation, “How are the twins?”

“Exhausting.” Nozomi’s laugh drew the attention of her wife, who hurried over.

“Did I miss a joke? Hi, Maki.” Eli slid her arm around Nozomi’s waist, “Nico’s going to sing in a minute.”

“Ooohh, you won’t want to miss this, Maki.”

“What?” Maki’s question was perfunctory. Nozomi’s suggestions were always problematic, one way or another, so Maki tended to armor up when Nozomi was in idea tossing mode.

“Nico Ni.” Eli was gleaming, “We had a band together in high school, then instead of college, she started touring and got signed by a major label right away. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of her.”

Maki shrugged, “I don’t listen to contemporary music much.”

“Contemporary.” Nozomi drawled, “Non robots call it pop or punk or rock or country or hip hop or whatever genre you favor.”

“Nozomi, let’s not harass our guest.”

“But Elichi, that’s why I throw parties.”

Eli had her arm through Nozomi’s and was steering her away, She smiled apologetically at Maki, and then the lights dimmed and the sound system kicked in.

“Hello, Chicago, my hometown, Nico Ni here to make your heart throb for this heartthrob.”

Maki glanced at the stage. A tiny woman, long dark hair, neon pink over black the dominant theme of her costume, complete with some kind of sparkly animal ears. She looked like her music was going to be loud. Maki headed for the balcony.

###

Maki had found a bartender who mixed an excellent virgin bloody mary and was nursing her second while waiting for clouds to clear so she could see more constellations. WInter nights were the best, cold and clear.

“You avoiding the crowds too?” Maki heard the question as the door slid open.

“More avoiding the music.”

“Not a Nico Ni fan?”

Maki shrugged, honestly it wouldn’t have made a difference who it was, “It just seemed like it was going to be loud and…”

“Headache?”

“One year old.”

“Oh,” a quick pleasant laugh. “I haven’t had time...or the partner for that. They’re cute at that age.”

Maki shrugged again. Dia was cute, probably above average cute, but that wasn’t really a surprise. Or something Maki could announce like her birthweight or how many words she knew. “No partner.”

“Oh.” A nervous laugh, “Sorry…”

‘No. It’s exactly what I wanted.” Maki knew that should have sounded more convincing. Dia was, as far as her reading and research could attest, an near ideal daughter. Maki’s parents had finally shut up about her producing an heir, Rin and Hanayo’s baby had a playmate, Eli’s research had made it possible to get pregnant without anything gross or sticky involved, and now Maki was back at work and even out socializing. So all good, right? Maki sighed,

“Cookie?” Maki turned. A small, bright, crimson eyed woman in a slouched hat and an oversized coat was leaning next to her, offering what looked like a homemade cookie. Eli and Nozomi had hired caterers.

“You smuggled in food?”

“Only way to be sure there’s always some around.” A smile that stunned Maki with its cheerful incandescence, “Ni...No poison, I swear.”

Maki took the cookie, and an intriguing mix of cinnamon and stranger flavors melted on her tongue. “That’s different. I like it.”

“Chinese five spice and shortbread.”

Maki nodded, chewing happily. Not exactly dip in a virgin bloody mary food, but maybe time for a coffee palate cleanser. Maki glanced at her watch, another hour til midnight. The other woman was still looking at her, expectant.

“Are you a pastry chef?” Maki asked, maybe she could buy another cake for Dia’s birthday. Her parents would want pictures.

The other woman shook her head. “No, cooking is what I do for fun. Yazawa Nico.”

Maki took the offered hand. The grip was strong and surprisingly warm, “Nishinikino Maki.”

“Oh, like the hospital.” A stunning grin, “Eli works there. I used to stop by a lot.”

“You’re a friend of Eli’s?”

“High school.” Another grin, “We were in a band together, It was the worst, and Eli hates all the videos we made, but I found out I loved performing.” Nico swept her hands up, “Nico Nico Ni.”

Nico Ni. That’s what Eli meant. The singer. Who’d asked if Maki...Maki flushed, tensing, “You should cook more.”

“Okay. So not a fan.” Nico continued to gleam, “But once you actually hear Nico’s voice you’ll…”

“Did you come out here to harass me for not listening to your show?”

Nico snorted, “No, Ms. Colder Than The Air, I didn’t think anybody would be out here. Nico came out here to get away from her fans.”

“That worked.” Maki grimaced.

There was silence. Nico turned her attention to the sky. Orion was shining brightly on the horizon.

“Great night for stargazing.” Nico said softly.

“Getting clearer.”

“Yeah.”

“Does the one year old have a name?”

“Dia.”

“Pretty.”

Another shrug. Not a topic Maki was going to pick up. “You can see almost a dozen stars in the Pleiades cluster tonight. That’s rare for this close to the city.”

“Pleiades?”

“Can you find Orion?”

“Yes.”

“It’s the blurry group up and to the right.” Maki pointed.

“Oh yeah, cool.”

More silence, then Nico asked another question.

“You an astronomer?”

“That’d be nice.” Maki glanced to see Nico watching her, “Doctor. Medical doctor. ER doctor.”

“Adrenaline junkie.”

Maki shook her head, “Not really. I just like puzzles.” She almost hesitated, “And people who don’t linger.”

Now the silence was awkward. True as Maki’s statement was for some reason she didn’t know, the other woman seemed much farther away. And then Nico pushed off the railing, “Thanks for the astronomy lesson, Doc. Happy New Year.”

Maki nodded, “Same to you.”

Nico waved and went back to the party, Maki left behind in the now too cold air, mood deflated by the unpredictable encounter.

###

Maki had snuck out. She didn’t really want to miss Dia’s first birthday and the whole thought of a roomful of people kissing at midnight just made her queasy and sad. And Nozomi would, of course, make a big fuss about kissing her too and Maki was honestly just not in the mood. So at 11:55, she was turning the key in the door of the family mansion, and at midnight, she was kissing the only girl in her life on the cheek.

“Happy New Year, Dia. Happy birthday. Let’s have a fun year.”

It was strange for Maki to spend so much time with someone who didn’t talk back much, although Dia was very vocal, making funny little noises and a few words. Maki had been surprised at how much she’d cried the first time Dia reached out her little arms and said “Mama.” She could still feel how much her body had swelled with a new joy.

Dia’s eyes opened. They were a brilliant green, like gems. Maki wondered if the egg donor had eyes that color.

“Hi, Dia. Your Mama came home early for your birthday. I had the best cookie at the party. I wanted to have the baker make you a cake, but your Mama’s not great at talking to pretty people.” Maki sighed, sitting in the recliner next to Dia’s crib, “I hope you’re better with people than I am.”

Maki remembered all the questions Eli had asked her about what she was looking for in a donor. Mostly Maki had wanted healthy, but to give her sole child a chance at a better school and social life than she had, Maki figured she should choose an extrovert who got along well with others. So Eli added that to the parameters, along with athletic and musical, because Maki wanted her daughter to love music like she did. And here we were, three years later, with Test Case #1, the top secret Ayase-Nishikino experiment in two female parents reproducing. One of the parents was just an anonymous donor. Maki had been nervous about the science, but with her best friend Koizumi Hanayo and Hoshizora Rin wanting a child of their own after an adoption that fell through, they all decided to take the risk together. Eli and Nozomi had happily adopted American-Japanese twins, now 6 years old, but they wanted to help women who wanted families and couldn’t or wouldn’t adopt.

Dia made a crying noise, so Maki kept telling her about the party. Rin would say silly things and make faces at Tora, but Maki didn’t see why you couldn’t have mostly normal conversations with small children. Eventually Dia would learn all the words. It wasn’t really something Maki thought much about. Dia was there, so Maki talked to her. And then she’d read Dia her bedtime story. Princess Princess Ever After was a Maki favorite. And Dia would giggle when Maki said “Fine, Prince Butthead here can rescue himself” so that was always fun.

“Yeah, I think your Mama said something wrong,” Maki tossed her hair back, she should have put on pajama pants rather than this form fitting sheath dress but she wanted to kiss Dia at midnight. “She wasn’t a baker. She was a singer. Maybe we can listen to her songs tomorrow when we’re driving to meet Rin and Hanayo and Tora for your birthday party.”

Dia made a pleased noise so Maki decided that was enough of a plan and now it was time for bedtime stories and then getting out of her dress.

###

Maki had brought Dia over for dinner with the Koizumi-Hoshizora. Which meant pizza and a movie most of the time. Well, Hanayo had rice and Rin had ramen and Maki had pizza. Maki wondered what Dia’s favorite food would be. Tora already was showing a preference for things rice, Maki’s chef made an infant friendly rice pudding whenever Tora visited. Although, Hanayo was still glaring at Maki for explaining to Rin the dangers of arsenic in rice. So that was fun.

“So do you know Yazawa Nico?” Maki asked Rin casually as Dia and Tora race crawled around the living room.

“Yeah, Kayo-chin’s a big fan. Why?”

Maki decided not to go into the full story, “Just heard a couple of her songs. Dia seems to like them.”

“We should have a karaoke night.” Rin announced, “Invite Eli and Nozomi and everyone.”

“That might be fun. I don’t have a lot of nights free though.”

“Brunch karaoke.” RIn stated.

“Brunch karaoke?”

“Wouldn’t that make a great band name?”

“Mama?” Dia was pulling herself up on a table.

“What is it, Dia?

Dia motioned feeding herself, “Lunch.”

“Okay, Dia. We’ll see if Hanayo’s ready.”

“C’mon, Tora.” Rin scooped up her daughter and led the quest for her wife.

###

Dia had stacked all her blocks neatly in their bucket and was looking at Maki expectantly.

Maki grinned, “Thank you, Dia. Mama’s proud of how you decided to clean on your own.”

Dia nodded, suddenly shy and Maki laughed and picked up her daughter into a hug, spinning them around the room. “We’re going to fly.”

“MAMA!!!” Dia screamed.

Maki kept spinning and fell back onto the couch, “And that’s how you dance.”

“Dance.” Diane murmured.

“Dance and prance and…”

“Dance.” Dia shouted, standing next to Maki on the couch, bouncing “Dance Dance Dance.”

Maki had a hand out, hovering near her daughter’s waist, ensuring that Dia didn’t pitch forward to the floor. The first time that had happened had terrified Maki more than anything else in her life, even though she’d caught Dia at the last minute.

“C’mon, bun, let’s get you dinner. Then Mama is going out.” Rin had at some point said Dia was as “cute as a bunny” and Maki had turned it into a nickname.

“Pudding!”

“No, Dia, you can’t have pudding for dinner. Pudding is dessert.”

“No, Mama.” Dia glared at Maki, then wrapped her arms around Maki’s neck, “We go now.”

“Okay,” Maki swept up her daughter, “We go now.”

###

A month later, Rin had actually managed to corral most of their friends into a karaoke night. Hanayo had stayed home with Tora to watch a livestream of the stars of an anime in concert. Rin was driving so Maki was going to allow herself a sip or two of sake. She wasn’t sure if she was going to sing, but Rin would probably drag her into at least one duet.

It was a nice place. Sleek, polished wood, black-lit, private rooms with neon, huge couches, lots of space, and attentive but not intrusive waitstaff. It had an Asian influenced menu that Maki appreciated. Sushi was such a good snack for sitting around and watching Rin get sillier and sillier. She and Nozomi were in a battle for who could sing the craziest duet. Sonoda Umi, dojo owner and stunt choreographer, had actually joined them to sing “Say My Name.” Eli had practically stood on one of the table cheering while Umi’s wife, fashion designer Minami Kotori had giggled through the song.

And then the door opened, and two tiny women came in, a tray of drinks between them.

“Nico bought a round and a friend. What are we singing?”

“NICO!” Eli, who was definitely tipsy at this point, jumped down to pick up Nico in a hug, “You came.”

“Nico was in town. And it’s been too long since we’ve sung together.”

“We’re next. Me and Nico! Clear the floor.” Eli announced.

“Give me a minute, Eli. Let me introduce my friend. Everybody, Kira Tsubasa; Kira Tsubasa, everybody!”

“Hey! Can you sing?” Rin asked.

Kira did a double take, while Maki heard Nico whisper too loudly, “See, I told you, they don’t know anything about pop music. We’re good.”

Maki knew Nico hadn’t meant her to hear that and wasn’t specifically talking about her, but she still felt embarrassed and stupid. And then Rin called out her name.

“Maki Maki Maki. You said you’d sing “Telephone” with me.”

Yes, Maki had. But now she didn’t exactly want to. But Rin had made them practice, in front of Tora and Dia and it had been fun. Maybe if Maki didn’t look at anyone.

Rin had her wrist and was pulling her to the stage.

###

Well that was over and Maki had a genuine grin on her face. She hadn’t had the feel of performing for an audience since her last piano recital, too many years ago, and even though it was only karaoke, Maki could feel the group leaning forward on their seats, caught up in the song, laughing, watching, tapping along to the beat. Maki had even felt emboldened enough to catch Nico’s eye and wink before turning to Rin and high fiving at the end.

She slid back into the couch and Nico sat next to her, an unopened bottled sparkling water in hand. “You worked up a sweat.’

“Thanks!” Maki twisted off the cap, enjoying the sharpness of the lime twist flavor.

“Perform often?”

“Not since undergrad.”

“In a band?”

“Concert pianist.”

Nico nodded, sipping on her fruity oversized drink, “So Beyoncé or Gaga?”

Maki tossed her hair out of her eyes, running her fingers through it, feeling the sweat dampening the tips, “Why choose.”

That pleasant, inviting laugh, “Good point. Nico approves.”

Umi’s best friend, Kosaka Honoka, award winning pastry chef and owner of Homura, had the mic and was doing a stunning lowkey version of Miley Cyrus’s “Malibu”. Then Tsubasa jumped up and whispered something to Honoka who said sure and the next thing Maki knew the intro to the Hannah Montana theme song played, which got everybody in the room singing along.

And then Nico put her drink down, “Nico’s turn” and strode confidently to the front of the room, in her oversized black and gray sweatshirt, hood down, and thigh high black, rhinestone studded boots.

“For any Beyoncé fans.” And Nico ripped off a “Crazy In Love”, complete with Jay-Z’s rap verses, dueting with herself, and lighting up the entire room like a Lunar New Year fireworks show finale over Hong Kong Harbor.

Tsubasa raised a toast when Nico finished, “So very Nico to do a love song with yourself.”

“Only the best for Nico.” Nico grabbed a bottled water.

“Is that Fenty Puma?” Kotori asked, reaching forward to stroke the fabric.

“Yeah, saw it on the runway, fell in love, had to have it.”

That’s why it seemed familiar, Maki thought. She had two pieces from that collection, a black jumpsuit and kimono inspired track jacket she’d worn to some NWSL games. She and Rin both had Red Star season tickets, her spare usually taken by Umi or Honoka. She’d be able to take Dia to her first game soon.

“This is so much fun, Maki!” Rin slid in next to Maki, her face glowing. “Kayo-chin’s missing out.”

“I think she’s probably pretty happy with her concert.” Maki countered.

“Yeah,” RIn frowned, “you don’t think she thinks they’re prettier than me.”

“No, Rin.”

“Hmmmm…” Rin murmured doubtfully, leaning back, head forward. Then her phone went off.

Eli and Nozomi were at the mic, much too close to kissing for Maki to pay attention to them.

Rin groaned, bumping Maki’s shoulder. “Tora won’t settle down. I have to go home. Kayo-chin says Tora needs me to tell her a bedtime story.”

And I bet Hanayo wants someone to cuddle, Maki thought to herself.

Rin had already put down her drink and money for a tip when she froze, “But I’m your ride, Maki, what will you do?”

“Don’t worry about it. I can always call a car.”

“Someone need a ride?” Nico slid in on Maki’s other side.

“Yeah, I have to go home but I’m Maki’s ride.”

“If Maki doesn’t mind, Nico can drop her off whenever she’s ready.”

“Haven’t you been drinking?” Maki remembered the fruity drink.

Nico shook her head, “Nah, alcohol’s not really the healthiest and Nico’s got some shows coming up.”

“Maki?”

Maki glanced at Nico, who smiled and shrugged. “Okay.”

“Thanks, Maki.” RIn gave Maki a quick hug, “Say good night to Dia for me.”

“Will do. See you this weekend.”

RIn waved as she ran out the door.

“This weekend?”

“Sunday brunch.”

“Good friends huh?”

“Yeah,” Maki agreed, “We went to high school together.”

“Like me and Eli.”

“I guess.”

“How’d she meet her wife?”

“They’ve been perfect for each other since elementary school.” Maki snorted, “Some days it was a little...daunting, but Rin’s so cheerful.” Maki shrugged, “And here we are, both with one year olds.”

Nico didn’t reply and Maki glanced over. Nico seemed thoughtful, drumming her fingers against her thigh. Then she noticed Maki’s attention and did a hand gesture, “Nico Nico Ni. Want to do a duet?”

“Actually, I want to hear you and Eli.”

Nozomi caught the Eli reference or had been eavesdropping. Maki was pretty sure it was the second. Nozomi liked to know EVERYTHING that went on, whether or not it had any relevance or connection to her.

“Ooohh, Eli-chi, Maki wants to hear you and Nico.”

“Harasho!” Eli was up on the table again, “Bibi rides again. What do we do for the pretty ladies, my friend?”

Nico grabbed the mic and Eli, asking “Shall we keep the Gaga going? “Do What U Want?”

Nozomi took a bunch of singles from her purse, Umi groaned, Honoka giggled.

###

Maki had needed air and a fresh drink after the very physical Nico and Eli duet. She rolled an ice cold bottle of sparkling water against her cheek while waiting for the bartender to come back with Honoka’s beer.

“There you are?” And Nico was next to her, shouting to be heard in the crowd, “No duet huh?”

“Getting a little tired.”

“What?”

“Tired.” Maki shouted back, feeling her mood crash.

“Oh. Nico will give you that ride home, then.”

Maki nodded, and followed Nico back to the room. Honoka had pulled Umi and Kotori into a song, Tsubasa providing percussive accompaniment, and Nozomi was in Eli’s lap. Nico tapped Tsubasa on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear, Tsubasa giving her a thumb’s up and Maki waved goodbye to the group singing.

And then Nico was holding doors open, they were waiting for a valet, who appeared and handed Nico the keys to a sleek, red Porsche Boxter.

“They matched the color to Nico’s favorite lipstick.” Nico announced as she held Maki’s door open.

Maki didn’t know what to say and nodded as she slid into the seat.

“Address?”

“It’s along Lake Shore Drive, north of Evanston.”

“Good. She needs a long ride.”

Maki rolled the window down, her face was feeling hot, and her fingers easily found a twistable strand of hair.

Nico started the car and pulled out into traffic, “So you haven’t shown me any pictures of Dia. Rin showed me about 1000 pictures of Tora. Trying to get away from parenting for a night?”

Maki shrugged, “Babies are babies.”

Nico glanced at Maki. “But yours is the cutest, right?”

“Of course,” Maki relaxed a little. Driving with Lake Michigan on one side and the Chicago skyline on the other always soothed her nerves.

“I know a nice park for a picnic if you liked to bring Dia. Nico could make more of those cookies you had at the New Year’s party.”

“It’s a little cold for a picnic.”

Nico turned on the radio, “Do you mind?”

Maki shook her head.

“Have a favorite station?”

“I love listening to jazz and watching the city lights, especially in the rain.”

“Nico’s got jazz. Rain’ll have to wait for another night.” And Nico started fumbling with the radio dial. Maki reached out, her fingers covering Nico’s for a moment, and she tuned it to her favorite station.

“This is the best.”

“Nico will program it.”

Maki went back to staring out the window, at the darkness of the Lake as they sped up Lake Shore Drive.

“Maki?”

“Hmmmmm…”

“Do you not date?”

Suddenly Maki’s every nerve jangled and only the seatbelt kept her from catapulting forward, “I date...well, not right now, but I’ve dated...just women, but...and Dia’s not...but…” and Maki stalled, out of ideas and things to stumble over saying and mouth opening and closing and gasping for air and hands clenched and why did Rin have to go home early…

“Maki.” Nico’s voice was calm. “I’ve just been trying to ask you out and you don’t seem interested. So I will stop.”

There was silence. And then Maki said ‘Oh.”

“Nozomi told me you were going to be there tonight...and...you seemed really interesting...and Nico just wanted to hang out, maybe talk some. You’re very pretty.”

“Ummm…”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything.”

There was more silence and Nico humming along with the jazz.

“Dia likes cookies.” Maki started softly, her voice gaining confidence.”I told her about yours. She’s got this adorable coat that looks like a duck. A picnic might be fun, It’s not supposed to be too cold tomorrow.”

Nico handed Maki her phone, one hand still on the wheel, “Add yourself to Nico’s contacts and a whole bunch of gourmet, sure to be your daughter’s favorite cookies ever are coming into your life very soon.”

Maki laughed, “We’ll look forward to it.”

Nico sat up as she accelerated, still humming, Maki admiring the sharpness of her profile, Nico’s smile gleaming like a Venus near a crescent moon.

###

Maki’s phone went off as soon as she got inside the house. Text from Rin.

R: You didn’t tell me Nico was famous. Now Kayo-chin’s mad at us.

M: US?

R: US ʕง•ᴥ•ʔง

R: You know she loves A-Rise. And Tsubasa Kira’s their lead singer and she was there too. Kayo-chin’s thinks we’re idiots ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚.

R: Did you get home?

M: Yeah, Nico just dropped me off.

R: Ooohh, Kayo-chin’ll be less mad at us if you get Nico to give you some autigraphed swag or backstage passes

M: Hanayo shouldn’t be mad at you, Rin.

M: And I am not asking Nico that.

R: But she loves A-Rise.

M: Tell her I said to remind her she loves you.

R: It’s not that big a deal.

M: (¬_¬)

Maki shook her head. Rin had too little self esteem too often. She typed off a quick text to Hanayo.

M: We were having fun, not waiting in a fan line for you. Tell Rin you’re not mad.

No reply from either. Maki hoped they were having a conversation that would improve Rin’s mood. They had such a solid history and still hit bumps. Maki had never really made it past casual dating territory. The texts always trailed off and the follow up for a third or fourth date never happened. Maki would run into them at some charity event or the corridor of the hospital and hear muttered excuses about ‘busy.” As she started to frown, entering Dia’s room, her phone pinged again. A new number.

N: Hi, it’s Nico. Are you free tomorrow around 11 a.m.. Nico will pick you and Dia up ٩( ๑^ ꇴ^)۶

Maki closed Dia’s door and leaned against the hall wall, reading.

N: But Nico will need to borrow a car seat.

Maki smiled at the boldness, typing quickly.

M: Your car only has 2 seats. Convertibles are not child friendly.

N: My sister’s SUV is. Trust Nico. I practically raised my three siblings.

M: Did something happen to your parents?

N: My dad died before my brother was born.

M: Sorry.

N: Thanks. My mom coped really well, but Nico had to help out a lot.

Maki was an adult who voluntarily decided to raise a child. Having that responsibility as a teen…

M: Sounds tough.

N: They were good kids. Cocoa’s an elementary school teacher now.

M: What about the other two?

N: Cocoro runs my business and charity foundation, Cotaro just graduated with a degree in Fine Arts. He’s got a residency in Mexico studying sculpture.

N: Isn’t it late for you? ( ु⁎ᴗ_ᴗ⁎)ु.｡oO

M: I don’t sleep.

N: Does Dia?

M: Soundly. The nanny takes care of breakfast.

N: Oh.

M: I have a lot of overnight shifts.

N: That must be tiring.

M: Nah, world is usually quiet when I get home.

N: Quiet can be nice.

M: Yeah.

N: But Nico needs her beauty sleep. I have a date tomorrow.

M: Really?

N: (✿´ ꒳ ` )

M: Good night, Nico. I’ll see you tomorrow.

N: (｀∇´ゞ

Maki put her in her pocket and opened Dia’s door,

“Hi, bun. How was your night?”

Dia was, as she’d told Nico, soundly asleep, so Maki leaned over to kiss her forehead.

“We have a date tomorrow.” Maki whispered, surprised to hear it out loud.

She settled in the chair next to Dia’s crib. It was her favorite place to think. Would Dia like Nico? Maki liked Nico, would Dia be able to tell? Dia would get fussy when Maki was nervous so Maki was convinced that babies were occasionally portable extensions of parental emotions, like speakers. Maki closed her eyes, remembering Nico and Eli, mostly Nico, dancing around each other and the open part of the room, movements sure and sensual, so much good cheer in the glances and quick bumps they’d exchanged before they spun out to interact with everyone else in the room. And there was Nico prancing toward her, no attention for anything else in the room. It was a good memory.

###

Eli was sprawled across Nozomi, her blonde hair everywhere.They hadn’t had a night out together with friends and the twins away since before the holidays started. And Nico’s arrival had put Eli in a playful mood, one Nozomi was more than willing to indulge. Nozomi sat up, not disturbing Eli that much. Nico had also been in one of the least grumpy moods Nozomi had ever seen her out of public view, just enjoying the evening and the company, specifically Maki’s company. Nico was hot for a MILF. Nozomi giggled at the phrase. Nico would strangle her if she’d heard it. But of course, Nico wouldn’t be less interested because Maki had a child. Nico was the most family oriented person Nozomi had ever met. That was one of the strongest bonds between Nico and Eli, a joint understanding of how to be the best big sister. It was so cute. Nozomi couldn’t help leaning down to kiss Eli, who woke like Sleeping Beauty.

“Nontan?” Such long, delicate eyelashes.

“Just thinking how cute you and Nico were tonight.”

“Cute?” Eli’s eyebrow arched.

“Sexty cute.”

“Mmmm...better, but I’m sextier.” Eli nuzzled into Nozomi’s bosom.

“So much sextier…” Nozomi hugged her wife, “But isn’t it great how Nico and Maki hit it off.”

Nozomi could feel Eli shrug.

Nozomi continued. “Neither of them takes enough time for themselves.”

Since Nozomi was going to talk and not cuddle, Eli flopped on her back, staring at the ceiling. “So they probably won’t have time to date so you won’t have another couple’s romance to meddle in.”

“They look good together.”

“Okay. What’s the tl;dr?” Eli sighed, “I love Nico but I don’t want to discuss her in our bedroom. She’s got her own bed.”

“Sometimes Fate needs a push, especially if people are too busy to notice signs.” Nozomi seemed to be carrying on a conversation with herself, not altering its script whatever Eli replied.

“What signs?” Exasperated, Eli sat up, “What are you talking about, love?”

Nozomi shrugged, the roll of her bosom distracting Eli, “Nico wants a family, Maki has a family, maybe…” Nozomi giggled. It was a very specific giggle, one that Eli had learned to dread, because it meant Nozomi had “helped” Fate along somehow. And when Nico was involved, that usually meant that Eli was going to be shouted at in angry midget.

“What did you do?” Eli wrapped the sheet around herself.

Nozomi yawned dramatically, shaking her head, then lying down, head on pillow, turned away from Eli.

“I’ll find out, you know.”

A snore, totally faked.

“Zhizn’ ebet meya.” Eli muttered. Where would Nozomi have been able to give anything a push? Eli got out of bed, traded the sheet for Nozomi’s robe, and headed to the kitchen. She was going to need some tea.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico takes Maki and Dia on a date.

Dia had mostly slept through date prep. Maki had her in the car seat in the walk-in closet while Maki went through an amount of outfit and coat choices she was very glad Dia was not old enough to count or comment on. Nico arrived on exactly on time, wearing a very sportif short coat and leggings, her hat and scarf hand knitted. The SUV wasn’t new, but was well kept up.

“Hi Dia.” Nico leaned over the carseat, waving, as Maki locked the door, “I’m Yazawa Nico, here to take you and your mom to one of my favorite places. Nico baked those cookies your mom told you about.”

Dia had woken up, her eyes bright and interested. She was making cooing noises at Nico.

Nico raised both hands to her temples, “Nico Nico Ni.”

Dia giggled.

“Don’t worry, Nico will have you Nico Ni’ing in no time.”

No baby talk. Points for that. Maki buckled Dia into the backseat and slid into the front. Nico pulled out, her handling of the car as smooth as Maki remembered. She relaxed.

“So, what’s Dia’s favorite Disney movie? My siblings used to love them and Cocoa says her students still talk about all of them, not just the new ones?”

What an odd question, Maki thought. Dia’s favorite Disney movies seemed to be Maki’s. “Lilo and Stitch, Mulan, Cinderella. Why?”

Nico chuckled, “Interesting mix. My little brother loved Lilo and Stitch. He was never very verbal.”

“Dia is. She says Mama and Lunch and We go now and a bunch of words.”

Nico nodded, “So smart like her…” Nico paused, “Mama.”

Maki was probably blushing, but Nico was staring at the road.

“What’s your favorite Disney movie?”

“Well, Nico likes them all, but Frozen’s the best. Sisters are important. None of this evil step sibling stuff.”

As an only child, and the mother of a probable only child, Maki had nothing to say. Plus, Cinderella had evil step siblings in it and was an awesome movie.

“Radio?” Maki asked, eager to fill the silence. “Doesn’t have to be jazz.”

“Nah.” Nico put her hand over Maki’s, briefly, holding it until Maki pulled back, “Nico has a different plan.”

And then Nico started to sing, “Stuck On You,” then swung into the “Devil In Disguise” with a much deeper voice than expected and a very Elvis like flair. Maki checked over her shoulder, Dia seemed very calm, listening, and then when Nico broke into Stitch like growly, gaggy noises, Dia started to laugh.

“Sing with me,” Nico urged.

“What?”

“You ain't nothing but a hound dog  
Crying all the time”

Nico kept pushing, “C’mon, you can do it. Dia, don’t you want your Mama to sing?”

Maki was surprised at Dia’s immediate response, “Mama...sing”

Two votes against Maki’s undecided.

“All right.” Maki inhaled, “Start again.”

“You got it, cutie,” Nico winked, and rolled out her Elvis voice again.

“You ain't nothing but a hound dog  
Crying all the time  
You ain't nothing but a hound dog  
Crying all the time  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine”

Maki glanced at Nico, bouncing a little in her seat, grin huge as she delivered a note perfect take on an Elvis Presley classic. So far this was the silliest date Maki had ever been on.

###

And now it was breathtaking. Maggie Daley Park in the center of the city. A Skating Ribbon, which Maki might have heard about when it opened, but had never been to. She hadn’t been on skates in years. Dia was spinning, wide eyed, fascinated by the contrast between the snow coating the pine trees, the climbing walls that looked like modern art, and the Chicago skyline.

“It’s gorgeous at night.” Nico had come back with skates for all of them.

“I can imagine.”

“Here, if you sit and hold Dia, I’ll help you get into your skates after you put hers on.”

Dia was being surprisingly compliant, spending most of her time watching Nico, who would notice and grin and do the Nico Ni gesture which would have Dia giggling. Maki shook her head at the silly. The skates were a little big, but Maki was planning to keep a good grip on Dia. Nico had a sleek pink slingpack that she promised was full of perfect foods for hot chocolate after skating.

Nico knelt and slid the skate onto Maki’s foot, winking up at Maki, “There you go, Makirella, just like the fairytale.”

Maki felt her stomach flip. This was ridiculous. How could someone slipping your wool socked foot into a skate trigger nerves?

“I don’t see a pumpkin carriage.”

“Oops,” Nico giggled as she laced up Maki’s skates, “Had to chop that up for muffins.”

“And the horses?”

“Happily chomping through leftover oats from cookies.” Nico stood and stomped around, tossing her head and making a neighing noise until Maki started laughing, then she offered her hand and helped Maki stand. Dia took a hesitant step forward.

Maki knelt down to hug her child, “Are you ready for this, bun?”

Dia pointed to the ice trail, where a couple of people drifted by holding hands, “We go.”

Maki nodded at Nico, “We go.”

“You betcha.” Nico stepped to the ice, zipped off, did a pretty spin, arms out, and then zipped back.

“I haven’t skated in years.” Maki muttered nervously.

“Dia, you want to hold Nico’s hand while your Mama gets her wheels back?”

Nico held out a hand. Having just seen Nico zip around with the confidence of an Olympic hockey winger, Maki didn’t object when Dia took a hesitant slide forward.

“And it’s as easy as that.” Nico announced, then offered her other hand to Maki, “Next?”

Maki shook off the hand, pushing off the railing. She remembered the gliding sensation and the joy of the chill against your face as the motion warmed you up and now there was also the full glory of Chicago, posing on a late February afternoon, sun warm as it glinted off architectural wonders.

###

Why yes, hot chocolate at the rink with cookies dipped in it had been excellent after a half an hour of skating, but now they were in Nico’s office, just five minutes from the rink. It was stunning, a renovated warehouse. Walking into the main space with dark floors and an efficient layout of desks, there was a glass wall and double doors that led to Nico’s office. Two shots of Nico’s first album cover were blown up and framed inside the office, clear glass allowing them to dominate the view from the first step into the office.

“Follow Nico.” Nico zipped down the hall into a small room with a huge window and a divan seat attached to the wall with angled rods. A clothing rack took up two walls. Nico took off her coat and tossed it on an armchair, “Nico’s going to make a quick lunch.” She pressed a button and blinds closed off the room. “Nico thought it might be fun to have an afternoon pajama party brunch so I got a bunch of outfits that I think will fit the two of you and you can pick your favorites.”

Dia was fascinated by the blinds that had come down over the window and toddled over to poke her fingers through.

“Good sense of curiosity.” Nico smiled.  
Maki nodded, arms wrapped around her chest, watching Dia try to bend the wooden blind slats.

“Too much?” Nico asked.

Maki shrugged.

Nico flopped back on the divan, pulling up her legs and propping her chin on her knees, looking contrite. “I was really just worried we’d all be too cold and wet. And this would be more fun than driving you back home.”

Maki decided to take a look at some of the clothes and pulled off a white hoodie with rabbit ears. She turned to Nico, “Really?”

“That’s for Nico. But you have good taste.” Nico winked. Dia had gotten bored with the blinds and wandered to the divan. She had her arms on it and futilely attempted to get her legs up. Nico reached over and easily pulled her up. Dia immediately sat next to Nico, ramrod straight, staring at Maki.

“Mama dress.” Dia waved at the clothes.

Nico leaned over to whisper, “Your mama’s clothes are very sharp.”

Dia showed Nico both hands.

“Is Dia trying to tell me you already tried on a bunch of outfits before our date?”

“No.” Maki blushed.

###

Maki had been talked into pajama pants with hearts scattered all over them and fuzzy red slippers, but she kept her gray turtleneck, Dia had chosen a navy blue romper with white piping, very sleep over with the Queen’s great grandchildren. Nico had opted for the rabbit hoodie and pink pajama pants with white spots. To wait while she cooked, Nico had led Maki and Dia to a large room with a couple of large sofas, another divan seat bolted to the wall, pillows scattered, and a large screen on the far wall.

“This is where we debut music videos.” Nico announced on her return. Maki and Dia had been flipping through an international fashion magazine.

“Is this your label’s office?”

“This is Nico’s office, no label.”

Maki was impressed.

“Nico’s been working since middle school on building this.” Nico swept her arms dramatically after she put a tray carefully on a low table. “Nico Ni is her own label now, with a K-pop influenced group we’re currently promoting.” Maki inhaled, everything smelled amazing, soup and gooey grilled cheese sandwiches. Dia reached forward for one as Nico put sandwiches next to soup bowls, but Nico managed to block the gesture “These are hot, Dia. Let Nico split it in half for you.” And Nico, after a look to check with Maki, handed Dia half of a half sandwich.

“Cookie.” Dia frowned as she examined the melty cheese.

“Cookies later.” Maki said, sliding forward to pull a bowl of soup near, ready to dip a whole half a sandwich in it.

“Listen to your Mama.”

And Dia settled. It was nice to have someone to support her, Maki thought, another adult voice in the room, not that Dia was terribly fussy. But Dia was stubborn. Nico seemed to be having a soothing effect...no, that wasn’t the right word, Maki thought. But Dia was watching every thing Nico did, even mimicking some of her gestures.

“So what are we watching.” Nico picked up the remote.

“Stitch.” Dia growled.

“Sounds good, if your Mama doesn’t mind.”

“S’okay.” Maki muttered as she finished another half sandwich dripping with tomato soup.

###

“You don’t just seem to be enjoying Lilo and Stitch in parent mode.” Nico teased, bumping Maki on the cushion they were sharing in front of the couch Dia was sleeping on.

“Parent mode?”

“Doing things because your kid likes them.”

“That’s dumb.” Maki twirled a curl of hair, glancing back over her shoulder at the sleeping Dia, “Dia would be able to tell if I didn’t like something so it would be a waste of time.”

Maki’s nose was too close to Nico and too perfect, but at least it distracted Nico from Maki’s lips. Nico wasn’t sure what the protocol was on first kisses with one year olds present.

“Do you want your daughter to only like the things you do?”

“No. But why not share things with her that I do like?” Now it was Maki’s eyes that had caught Nico, with their honest challenge.

“So you watched Lilo and Stitch before you were a Mom™️”

“Mom™️.” Maki snorted and shoved back at Nico with her shoulder, “You make it sound like I opened a box, added myself and some water, and became some kind of alien machine.”

Nico frantically pinballed through thoughts. Had she gone too far, was Maki annoyed, should she have gone in for the kiss, oh no, she was going to start talking now and Maki was giving off this prickly energy, but Nico had never been good at not talking through stress, “Nico didn’t mean that in a bad way, you seem super competent, and probably have so much good doctor info, Eli and Nozomi just…”

Maki sighed, “It was a lot more complicated.”

Maki changed the subject. “I wonder if Dia’s going to think I’m silly for talking to her all the time, once she’s older.”

“I’m sure she loves the sound of your voice. It’s lovely.” Nico noticed the blush.

“All the parenting books say just talking to your child helps build their verbal skills. And paying attention to their gestures.” Maki stretched her hand out, staring at her fingers. “I get that.” She dropped her hand over Nico’s. “My parents are always...concerned about developmental stages.”

“They’re really involved grandparents, huh, At least you have some support.”

Maki wasn’t looking at Nico anymore, but her hand was squeezing Nico’s, “They want to make sure the next generation of Nishikinos continues the family’s tradition of excellence.”

Nico glanced back at the sleeping child, “She’s continuing the family tradition of cute in pajamas.”

Maki smiled. “Sometimes I feel like the narrator in an documentary on single parenting.”

“Not a sitcom? Rin seems like a sitcom BFF.”

Maki shook her head, and dropped her voice, “Nope. Serious doctor voice.”

“So what would serious doctor voice be saying now?”

Maki frowned, her nose crinkling in what Nico realized was the most adorable way ever, “ Doctor Nishikino continued to hope that her date would remember an early promise of a milkshake for dessert.” Maki sighed, turning to Nico, eyelashes fluttering in luxurious slow motion over luminous pools of mischief. “I want to dip things in it.”

Nico didn’t register that she needed to stop staring and start speaking until Maki quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow, waiting for a reaction. Nico grabbed a recent word. “Things?”

“Cookies, brownies, strawberries, french fries.”

Nico bounced to her feet, “I’m going to break out the Air Fryer, ice cream and a blender faster than you can say “Nico Nico Ni.”

Maki leaned back, her arms stretched out along the couch, and started, “Nico Ni…”

Nico swivelled and faster than Maki could blink, pecked an interrupting kiss on Maki’s lips, skipping off with a wink over her shoulder, “Just stay put, Princess.”

Maki, hand raised to tingling lips, nodded, “Okay.”

###

Nico was cleaning up and Maki was watching Dia pull herself along the sofa when she heard Nico call out, “Bring Dia, Maki.”

Maki scooped up her daughter, heading to where Nico had stopped in front of the window. Snow had started, flakes drifting against a bold winter blue.

“Snow.” Dia pointed.

“Pretty.” Maki said.

They stood, watching as the fluffy, sparkling flakes began to fall faster. Nico had sneaked an arm around Maki’s waist and smiled when Maki had leaned in instead of pulling away. Maki lost track of the minutes, enjoying the Dia’s fascination with car windows being covered by white. As clouds scrunched together, gray and darkening, Nico got practical.

“I’d better get you both home or you’ll get snowed in.”

Dia looked at Maki, who smiled, “It’ll be fine, bun.”

“Snow.” Dia pressed a hand against the window.

“It won’t be like the cars, Dia. Snow won’t stick on here. It’s not sloped, like car windshields. It’s flat.” Nico demonstrated, one hand the window, one hand the car. Dia patted the car hand.

Maki sighed, “I wouldn’t mind being snowed in. This is a great space..”

“Maybe when Nico gets back, we can try a dinner date. Nico will cook. You can check out the architecture in my apartment. It's a different kind of great, cozier.”

“Cookies. Cookies.” Dia decided.

“Nico always has cookies.”

“Now cookies.”

“Maki?”

“We can take some for the drive.” Maki smiled at Nico, “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow. Tonight, I pack. And do a magazine interview. And whatever else Cocoro set up since I demanded half a day off.”

“I’m glad you did. We had fun. Right Dia?” Maki put Dia down.

Dia nodded seriously.

“Let’s find your coat.”

Dia toddled away from the window. Maki didn’t immediately follow, but reached for Nico’s arm, “Text me when you’re done for the night. I’d…” Maki blushed, “love to talk about a dinner date.”

Nico practically bounced halfway to the ceiling as she kissed Maki’s cheek. But then they both rushed after Dia, who’d taken a turn into a room with breakable things.

###

  
“Try to take a tiger from his daddy's side  
That's how love is going to keep us tied  
Uh-uh-uh  
Oh yeah, uh, uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Stick, because I'm  
Stuck on you”

Maki had to restrain a giggle. By the final verse of Nico’s over the top Elvis rendition of “Stuck on You” Dia had fallen asleep and Maki didn’t want to disturb her. So she left her favorite seat and moved the conversation to her bedroom, sprawling out along the bed while she let Nico keep singing in her ear. After Nico finished with “Burning Love,” Maki interrupted.

“Stuck on You” is not the lullaby I imagined my daughter would love.”

“She fell asleep. Good.” Nico chuckled. “Did Maki get a bonus song?”

“You were so deep in Stitch mode, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Elvis mode. Heartthrob mode. Girls screaming mode. Can’t give enough autographs mode…”

Maki was ready for a new topic. “Sounds exhausting.”

“Um no, it’s exciting. Nico on top of the world. It’s such a rush, connecting with an audience, feeling them get riled up, dancing, singing...I love it.”

Maki could hear the thrill in Nico’s voice. She felt suddenly tired.

“You’re probably leaving early tomorrow. I won’t keep you up.”

“I like talking past my bedtime with you.” A honest warmth in Nico’s tone softened Maki.

“I’m glad. Maybe we can talk again soon.”

“Yeah, it’s too bad my concerts are in Philly and Brooklyn. Nico would love to give you a backstage tour.”

“I’d love it too.”

“Well, call Nico, if you’re in town.”

Hmmmm...could that actually be possible? Her parents were always willing to watch Dia.

Distracted by the thought, Maki’s tone was perfunctory. “Good night, Nico.”

“Oh.” Nico sounded disappointed, “Good night. Maki. Dream about Nico.

“Sure.” Maki cut the call, trying to remember where Nico had said she’d be in a couple of days. Philly? Maki had never really spent any time in Philadelphia. Maybe it was time for some historical sightseeing. She could tell Dia all about the First Continental Congress and the Liberty Bell when she got back.

###

Nico stared at the phone. Maki had gotten distant at the backstage tour suggestion. DId Maki not want to see Nico in concert? Obviously, it wasn’t an objection to Nico’s voice, sneaky Maki had gotten Nico to sing an extra song. Maybe it was too early to suggest travel? Maybe Maki thought Nico had groupies? The fan-Idol relationship was a chaste thing; Nico was there to bring joy, comfort, and smiles to her audience. What brought joy to Nico offstage was private. Maybe she should tell Maki that? Nico picked up her phone and hesitated. Maybe Maki had just been tired? Nico knew single momming made for long days. Nico decided a good night selfie would be the perfect nightcap for the tired, gorgeous doctor Nico wanted to dream of her.

###

A text from Nico. A snap. Nico in a camisole and pink flannel pajama pants, wrapped up in a fluffy pink and white blanket. Maki smiled. Today had been one of her favorite days. No time inside a hospital, skating and flirting with a charming beauty, someone to help with Dia, and Nico had been practical help, not feeling sorry for Maki or fussing too extravagantly over Dia, just there with a quick hand and a smile. It had seemed so natural. And Maki found herself wanting more time with Nico, alone time with Nico, a quiet dinner at Nico’s apartment, no Disney movie blaring in the background, to hear how Nico had pursued her dream, designed her office, what Nico listened to while travelling, what Nico’s favorite movies were, taste Nico’s favorite snack...

Maki typed a quick message.

M: You owe me a midnight snack.

N: ?!?!?!?!

M: For this.

And before she talked herself out of it, Maki snapped a selfie of herself blowing a kiss, unaware that her zip up hoodie had slid down her left arm, leaving her shoulder bare. Instant response.

N: Do that anywhere near Nico and you can have any kind of snack you want.

M: : )

Then Maki took a look at the snap she’d sent and blushed, falling on the bed, silent screaming into her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not an official blinkkittylove jam if there's not at least one more chapter than I planned.


	3. Another First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki heads to Philly, after some pointed questions from Grandmama Nishikino; Nico seizes the stage; Eli worries.

Eli hadn’t been sleeping so when Mischa came out and saw her Mama sleeping on the couch again, she curled up against her, humming.

“Nontan?” Eli muttered, but the weight on her side was a light one, “Misha?” Eli was wide awake.

“You have a bed, Mama.” Misha stated.

“I know, baby. I’ve just had to stay up late and I don’t want to disturb your mother.”

“What’s been keeping you away from me, Elichi?” Nozomi drawled, wrapping her robe around herself as she entered the kitchen.

“Well, you.” Eli thought, but she just hugged Misha and yawned, “I’ll be in bed early tonight.”

Nozomi leaned on the counter,“I look forward to it.”

Eli ignored that, giving all her attention to her daughter, “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Caramel popcorn.” 

“Popcorn isn’t breakfast food. How about cereal, that’s crunchy.”

“Okay.”

“Here you go,” Nozomi pulled puffed corn cereal off the shelf, “Put some blueberries in.”

“Good idea, Mom.”

“Thank you, baby bear.” Nozomi winked at Eli, “All my ideas are good ones.”

Eli remained silent. She couldn’t figure out, besides her usual matchmaking tendencies, what Nozomi might be up to. But she needed to know details before she needed to do damage control. But Nozomi, unusually, wasn’t being quick to gloat. Which worried Eli even more.

###

Maki was glad Dia was asleep. The Nishikino matriarch was about to make Dia’s Mama’s life very difficult and Maki didn’t want Dia picking up on her stress.

“So, Maki, why are you suddenly flying to Philly?” Coffee was never just a pleasant drink shared.

“Got a ticket to a concert. It’s the only one I can make. I want to pick up a lot of local history books for Dia.”

“Concert? The symphony? Philadelphia is….”  
  
“No.” Maki shook her head, speaking slowly calmly, nothing to see here, “Singer, friend of Eli’s.”   
  
“Oh.” The strategic sip. Maki countered with a glance at the time.

“Thank you, Mama. Dia was very excited about coming here…”  
  
Her mother raised an eyebrow, “Has Dia met your new…” hesitation, fraught with meaning, “friend?”   
  
Maki shrugged, “We had a casual lunch. She knew a fun place to go skating. The Ribbon downtown. You should take Papa.”

“I’ll be sure to get the details from Dia.”  
  
Her mother was really going to interrogate her one year old grandchild for details about Maki’s date. And then the internet. Oh gods, Maki paled, what did you get when you searched Nico? What kind of things did she wear onstage?

“I really have to go.” Maki stood, going to kiss Dia before she left. “I’ll call you when I land.”

Her mother nodded, “Be careful, dear.”  
  
“I always am.”

Maki wondered what her life would have been like if she’d been a little less careful.

###

Nico stared at the message that had just pinged in.

M: So, I’m in Philadelphia tonight. But your show is sold out.

Nico snorted. Of course her show was sold out, all the tickets were gone in two hours. 

Another ping.

M: I was hoping you could sneak me in ; )

N: Nico doesn’t do groupies.

M: Does this outfit work? I usually go to symphonies.  
  
Then the snap. A short, plaid skirt, textured and torn stockings, the kickiest of designer boots, a cropped NicoNi t-shirt under what looked like a cashmere swing coat. Nico whistled.

“Cocoro?”

“Yeah, sis?”  
  
“Find Maki and bring her to the green room. Fast. She looks like this.” Nico handed Cocoro her phone.

“Is she the one with the little girl?”

“Yes.”  
  
“Doesn’t look like anyone’s mother.” Cocoro snapped.   
  
“Just go get her.” Nico ordered.

Exasperated, Cocoro zoomed out the door.

“And be friendly.” Nico yelled as the door closed. 

Nico leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling, willing herself to focus on the concert, the audience, the fans eager for a Nico Ni knockout show. She could feel the buzz, the call to burst out onstage. She never started late, but tonight, tonight, there would be a slight delay because Nico was going to claim a good show kiss from her newest fan.

###

The screaming. It was everywhere. It was insane. And EVERYONE was singing along with Nico, waving lights, hands and banners in the air. And Nico was a shower of meteors, almost literally, lights and energy and sound making her seem like a series of explosions speeding across the stage.

Maki sat on a stool after trying to keep up for awhile when she caught a glance and a wave in her direction from the star of the show. The nosise and bustle was starting to give her a frowning headache; she wanted to have bought earplugs. She caught glimpses of molded foam in the ears of all the staff. Because they were music professionals who wanted to retain as much of their hearing as possible. And Maki was an idiot fangirl in too little clothing to be warm. She pulled her cashmere coat around herself and watched, unable to look away, from Nico executed sharp and perfect breaking moves in summer beachwear. Constant motion and spotlights must keep Nico warm, because there wasn’t enough fabric to.

Maki zoned out, watching Nico in a detached fashion, as she ignored the blur and bustle around her. And then the stage went black, and the audience was still for enough of a heartbeat to startle Maki out of her fugue state, and then when the NICO! chants picked up volume, Nico was suddenly in front of Maki, hands on either of Maki’s knees, curving upward to smack a kiss on Maki’s lips.   
  
Maki fumbled backward and one of Nico’s hands reached around her waist.

“AMAZING RIGHT!” Nico was glowing and shouting and Maki was too aware of all the people rushing toward Nico and crowding both of them. Awkwardly, Maki slid off the stool, into a sweaty Nico hug. And Maki was calm for however many seconds that lasted, but then Nico had her hand and was pulling her toward the stage, and her sister, headset on, was covering her mic to yell things at Nico Maki couldn’t understand.  
  
At the edge of the stage, Nico turned to Maki, “Encore. Wait here.” And then the roar as Nico walked out for another song, Maki, realizing she was on the verge of hyperventilating, turned and sprinted to where she thought the exit to the what must be a cooler quieter hallway would be.

###

Maki paced. She had leaned against the wall, eyes closed, already caught up on her messages, made a sad sounding TWIG post, hummed through the Nico songs she could remember, wondered if Dia was sleeping okay and if she’d missed Maki’s usual bedtime story. All of that and Nico was still somewhere else. So Maki was pacing. And then a door banged open and there was a slightly out of breath Nico, oversized neon pink hoodie over white and pink heart leggings.

“There you are. Nico couldn’t find you.” Nico waited for Maki to finish her circuit and return to where Nico stood. 

“Are you done?” Maki grumbled, then winced.

“Nico’s never really done on a concert tour. Perqs of being the boss.” Nico waved her arms, “Everything is Nico’s.”

“Don’t you eat. Or sleep?” This was obviously going to be more complicated than taking Nico out after the show to the quirky diner Maki had researched

“Yes, Nico eats. We go back to the hotel. Cocoro’s already ordered enough food for three crews.”

“Oh.”

“Did you want to take Nico out?” Nico almost giggled about how cute it was, but the tremble of Maki’s jaw stopped her and she swivelled into enthusiasm, “That sounds perfect. Nico is starved.”  
  
“Really?” Maki’s body language looked less defeated.

“Let’s go.” Nico took Maki’s hand, and with the other, pulled her phone out of the hoodie’s kangaroo pocket, “Cocoro? Nico needs the limo now...and make sure everyone is taken care of…” Nico glanced at Maki as she listened to the reply, “I don’t know when I’ll be back. Don’t worry,” Nico winked, “Maki’s taking care of me.”

“I could call a car?” Maki offered.  
  
“Nah, Nico’s driver is used to things and doesn’t mind driving around if there’s no parking. And the sound system is crazy good. We can play anything you like, if you’ve had enough Nico.”   
  
Maki, with Nico on her arm giving her the complete Nico charisma package, couldn’t keep the huge grin off her face, “Well, I did sit through an entire concert.”   
  
“But Nico didn’t sing your favorite song.”   
  
“Huh?”

And Nico, grinning devilishly, dropped her voice and “Stuck On You” echoed through the hallway.

###

The third restaurant/bar that had a kitchen that closed early. Maki had growled and stormed out, Nico had smiled, apologized, and tipped the bartender who had delivered the bad news. Then she’d rushed outside before Maki flipped a car or wandered into traffic...Nico stopped, Maki was standing outside the bar, a couple steps down from the door, one arms holding her coat closed, the other holding a phone she might have been shouting at, but she was looking more like crying than car flipping. 

“C’mon.” Nico grabbed Maki’s arm, pulling her toward the car, “We’re going to grab a couple of the coolest pizzas in Philly, take them back to Nico’s suite, and catch up on Nancy Drew.”

“Nancy Drew?”  
  
“CW teen horror with a diversity of brave, pretty people, and a conniving lesbian lovely. It’s fun.”

“Horror?”  
  
“Spooky mystery. Scarier than Scooby, but not too gory. Nico and Cocoro watch on the road so we can catch up with Cocoro and Cotaro when we get back home. You like pizza right?”   
  
Ah, something Maki could grab onto, “Yes, I like pizza.”   
  
“Did you pack pajamas?”   
  
“No.”

  
“No?” That made Nico pause.

Maki twirled a curl of hair into a thin twine, “I mean I brought sweats…”

“Uh huh,” Nico held the car door open, “Nico will grab you sweats and a t-shirt from the merch stash. Fresh off the runway. That outfit is super hot, but doesn’t look curl up on the couch with pizza comfy.”

Maki smiled, finally, as she adjusted the very short skirt for sitting, “It’s really not.”

###

The pizza was square. 

“It’s square.” Maki said, sitting back from the box, sliding farther back into the corner of the sectional, the lights of Philly bright behind her in the floor to ceiling windows.

“It is.” Nico sat solidly center, setting up her laptop.

“And gooey.” Maki pulled a piece out of the pie, examining it quizzically, “Crispy crust, then cheese, then sauce.” 

“Smells amazing.” Nico leaned down the couch to sniff, then snagged a bite. “Nico likes.”  
  
“Hey!” Maki pulled the pizza away from Nico while managing to lean toward her, “My slice.”   
  
“Sharing is sexy.” Nico stared into amiable amethyst, trying to keep her eyes off the slightly too tight V neck she’d pull for Maki.

Maki raised an eyebrow, “Leaving enough pizza for your date is sexier.”  
  
“Hey.” Nico opened the second box to wave under Maki’s nose, “Nico bought two pies, with the selection of their best toppings. Paid cash.”

“Yeah, good pizza in Philly seems to be a cash only deal. It’s weird.” Maki sat back, pizza gone in three bites. 

“Puts more money into pizza, less money into credit card fees.” Nico started on a slice of her own as Maki grabbed one from the second box. “Philly’s got weird vibes, cool weird vibes, though. All the history stuff adds awesomeness.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see the Liberty Bell tomorrow. I told Dia I’d bring her back a lot of books.”

“Nico can make some time in the morning..”  
  
“Really?”

“Sure.” Nico wasn’t actually sure Cocoro would agree but the thought of Maki bright eyed and eager wandering historical Philly in search of things to take home to Dia was too cutesweet to miss. “It’s right downstairs.”

“So,” Maki swivelled her way out of the corner, now fully leaning on Nico, “What’s this scary teen show you want us to watch?”  
  
“Haven’t you ever heard of Nancy Drew, girl detective?”   
  
Maki giggled, “Of course, I have, Nico. But you’ll need to catch me up on the plot so far.”   
  
Nico decided she’d had enough pizza and dropped her arm around Maki’s shoulders, encouraging closer snuggling, “Nico is the best at catching people up. So, there’s Nancy. And George, who’s running a diner, and then Bess who’s living out of a van, and Ned Nickerson is working out of a garage and he and Nancy have this relationship that she won’t admit is a relationship and…”

Maki put her head on Nico’s shoulder, still managing to keep a constant pizza chew going, “Where’s the scary?”

Nico leaned over to hit play on her laptop, “Oh, you’ll see.”

###

Voices. Maki must be up. Nico smiled at the memory of an adorably exhausted Maki too sleepy to keep her eyes open through more than one and a half episodes of Nancy Drew. Nico let the coziness on the couch linger for the rest of the ep, but then grabbed a pillow and blanket from her bed and tucked in her surprise overnight guest right where she was. Nico wrapped a robe around her camisole and shorts and stepped into the sitting room. Maki was sitting in the solo chair in the far corner, staring out at the Philly skyscape, mug of something on the table next to her, smiling at her phone.

“No, Mama won’t be back for lunch, Dia. We’ll have breakfast tomorrow. I had square pizza for dinner last night. And cold pizza for breakfast.” Maki waved a slice at the camera.  
  
“PIZZA!” came the squeal from the phone, “Mama, want pizza.”

Guess it ran in the family, Nico chuckled to herself, probably best to leave Maki and Dia alone, no telling who else was in on the call and waking up in someone else’s hotel room usually required explanation. Nico ducked into the bathroom.

Dia had been fussy last night, missing Maki. Maki hadn’t missed Dia as much as she feared, but gleamed when Dia wanted to video chat over breakfast. 

“We’ll get pizza for dinner tomorrow, bun.”  
  
“NOW.” 

Dia seemed more interested in having pizza than having Maki there.

“I’ll talk your grandmother into pizza for you, all right.”

“Pizza.” Dia's volume was a shout, “And Mama.”  
  
“I won’t be back until late tonight, Dia. But I’ll have a bunch of presents. I’ll read you a book if you’re awake.”   
  
“Book…” Dia’s face lit up, “Bedtime story.”   
  
“Bedtime story for Dia, about the Liberty Bell.”

“Ring!”

Maki laughed, “Let me talk to your grandmother.”

###

A knock on the door. Maki must have ordered something. Maki seemed to be saying goodbye so Nico answered it. A hotel staffer stood, black waxed canvas duffle bag and matching garment bag in hand, “Ms. Nishikino had her luggage sent over.”  
  
“Oh, thank you.” Nico was still in her bathrobe, so she took a good look at the nametag, “Nico will leave you a tip when she checks out, Terry.” Nico took both bags, surprisingly heavy. She didn’t hear Maki’s voice so she figured it was safe to speak.

“They brought up your luggage.”  
  
“Oh thanks.” Maki bounced into the main part of the sitting room, “I’ll take that.”

“Nico needs a tip.” Nico refused to turn over the garment bag when Maki’s hand closed over hers.  
  
“Oh…” Maki seemed confused and reached for a pocket but the Nico Ni pink sketch sweatpants had none. 

“Not what Nico meant.” Nico stepped closer, lips pursed, closing her eyes but not before she caught the flaming blush across Maki’s cheeks. A quick, tingling brush across Nico’s cheek and Nico let Maki take the luggage.

“Did you leave Nico any pizza?”

Maki nodded, not making eye contact.

“Maki?”  
  
“‘m sorry I feel asleep…” A mutter, then a sigh, “It wasn’t much of a date.”

“Don’t worry about it. Nico had a great time. I was really glad you came to see the concert.” Nico raised a hand to her temple, “It’s a big change from the first night we met on that balcony, Nico Nico Ni. Nico likes this better.”

Maki, eyes suddenly glowing like Nico had stirred up banked embers, stepped in, one hand sliding around Nico to pull her closer, as their lips fumbled into a demi-passionate melding. 

“Me too. You’re amazing.” Maki whispered, still close enough that Nico wanted to bite forward, “I’d love to come to every concert.”  
  
Another kiss, even less breath left for talking, Nico pushed a little, “Free tonight?”

And that broke the spell. Maki stepped back, regret pursing her lips into frown lines, “Evening flight. Sorry, Nico.”

Nico slid her hand down Maki’s arm, until their fingers were intertwined, “Can’t blame Nico for trying.”  
  
Maki’s grin gleamed, “Are you planning to monopolize my time from now on?”   
  
A quickly stolen kiss as Nico said, “Yes.”

“Good.”

“Hey,” Nico, hand still holding Maki’s, pulled her toward the couch, “If you ever want to come back to Philly and stay longer, we can get a crib in this suite. Probably take a week to really find out what Philly’s best square pizza is. I’m sure Dia’d like a vote.”

Giggling, Maki let Nico pull her into an embrace, her head falling back to Nico’s shoulder, “Sounds like fun. Dia’s first plane ride.”

“Do you really want to go sightseeing now?” Nico whispered in Maki’s ear, fingertips playing with the hair at the back of Maki’s neck.  
  
“Nico…” there was a shiver in Maki’s voice so Nico’s lips followed the path of her fingertips.

Nico’s hand was now sliding into the V neck of the Nico graffiti portrait shirt, “You can pick up something for Dia on the way to the airport. My driver knows all the best places.”

Maki slid down the couch, forcing Nico’s hand to linger by her ear, “Nico…”

“Yes?” Nico flipped, so that she had Maki pinned down, leaning in, hovering near enough to lick Maki’s lips if she’d moved her tongue at all. And then in a blink, Maki had surged up, her arms around Nico, lips crashing in a completely unguided, stunner of an amorous explosion.

Another “Nico,” more plea than pleasure.

Maybe Maki wouldn’t be making her flight. Or Nico’s concert would go on without the main act. Nico didn’t really care. Time could stop right now. Maki was melting, hair vivid and sexy as she curved sensuously against the pale neutrals of the couch, and Nico, all Nico wanted to hear was how often Maki could moan her name. No audience had ever hit exactly that tone, that grab, that fuel. A new world, just for Nico. Time to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy.


	4. Meet Pretty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Nico are getting to know each other better after their night in Philly. Expect some interference.

It was good to be home. Dia was sitting in her booster seat, happily humming Elvis songs, while Maki had breakfast in her own nook, Dia eagerly sharing bites of pizza. Maki’s mother would not have approved, but Dia’s did. Philadelphia pizza had been good, but nothing really matched a true Chicago stuffed pizza Maki thought as she bit into steaming sauce and streaming mozzarella. Maki had picked one up on the way home from the airport last night.

She was still sore this morning, between awkward positions on Nico’s couch and the discomfort of business class. The trip to Philly had been spontaneous and it had been necessary to break her “first class only” rule, but it would be the last time. She would plan better for Nico’s next tour, maybe take a week off and bring Dia…

Maki paused. What would that be like? Dating with Dia? She’d never really brought anybody home to meet Dia, but Nico had already hopped that hurdle. Nico had managed a charming two adults plus child date on one night's notice. And then, a completely amazing two adults alone date on none. Maki blushed, pizza dropping so her hands could cover her face, remembering how Nico had turned some of Maki’s idle fantasies into burning memories. 

“Mama?” Dia sounded worried.

Maki lifted her head with a smile, “Just being silly.”

Dia covered her face like Maki had, “Peek-a-boo.”

“Peek-a-boo!” Maki laughed, ducking below the table before Dia opened her hands.

“Mama gone.”

“BOO!” Maki jumped up from where she was crouching.

“MAMA!” Dia screamed. Maki was always surprised by how much fun it could be just to be silly. And then her phone went off. “Stuck On You.” Nico. A video message.

“Mama? Peek-a-Boo?”

“Just a minute. Mama’s got a message, from Nico.”

“Nico Nico Ni.” Dia brought both hands to her temples.

Maki did the same. “Nico Nico Ni.”

“Hi Nico!” Green eyes bright, Dia waved with both hands at the phone.

“No, Dia, it’s a video, not a call.”

Maki wondered if it was a video she could watch with Dia sitting right there and slid the volume down, in case Nico had sent something to get her pulse and imagination racing. But it seemed to be Nico in downtown Philadelphia. Was that the Liberty Bell behind her? Maki swept back to the start, and moved closer to Dia. “I think this is for both of us, bun.”

“Nico.” Dia pointed.

Maki started the video again.

“Hi Dia! Nico kept your mama too busy helping her yesterday so I thought you’d both like a quick tour of Phiadelphia.”

Another voice broke in. “It better be quick, Sis. We’ve got to get on the bus in an hour.” Cocoro was obviously holding Nico’s camera while Nico posed with dramatic cuteness in a white coat, pink sparkling leggings, white faux fur boots, and huge pink sunglasses.

Nico waved her sister’s comment off. “Nico has time.” Then Nico stepped to the right and with a dramatic flourish exhibited the Liberty Bell to her rapt audience. “When you're old enough to read, Dia, or Nico convinces your Mama to come back to Nico’s new favorite city,” Nico winked outrageously at the camera, Maki blushed, Dia giggled, “you’ll see the Bell says “Proclaim Liberty Throughout All the Land Unto All the Inhabitants thereof.” And it has a crack.” Nico pointed out the crack.

Maki wondered if Nico was going to start doing educational videos. “Now, tomorrow, a big box of books is going to be delivered to you, Dia, and Nico wants you to get your Mama to read them to you, so she won’t be bored until Nico gets back.”

“Not bored.” Dia said seriously, frowning at Maki.

Maki smiled.

“All right, so Dia, remember Liberty is important...Liberty means freedom and the government,” Nico made a silly raspberry face, “not telling Nico what to do. The Founding Fathers spent a lot of time figuring out how to make that happen, although they weren’t really good at it for Black people.”

Maki watched Nico, fascinated to hear what Nico was going to say next. She wondered what Dia would pick up from this.

###

Nico glanced at her phone. Message from Maki. Good. She pulled up her hoodie and closed the curtain over her bunk space, relaxing back onto her pillows.

M: You shouldn’t be a baker, you should be a history teacher. Dia was fascinated.

N: Nico is a super popular celebrity idol.

M: Oh right, I forgot ; P

N: Ha, Nico has some ideas for that tongue.

M: *blushes* *phone explodes*

N: Nico knows it wasn’t your phone that exploded, Nico was there (๑ơ ₃ ơ)♥

No instant response...minute after minute went by. Nico frowned. Too far. She sighed. Change the subject, but keep it on the non parental rails.

N: Want to go see a movie when Nico gets back? There’s some films at The Music Box you might like.

M: Disney?

N: Breathless. Fancy French film with a legendary jazz score.

Pause.

M: ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) You were paying attention.

N: To so many many things v(*’-^*)-☆

Another pause.

M: Could you please slow down. Just a little.

N: (‘-‘*ゞ

M: You are good at that ; )

N: Nico is…

M: ?

N: paying attention (‘-‘*ゞ

M: I’m noticing.

M: You can come back as fast as you want.

N: ─=≡Σ((( つ ◕o◕ )つ

###

Nico was back in Chicago and Eli had demanded they catch up. So Nico agreed to cook breakfast. Then Eli would be out of her hair and Nico could turn her attention to finding space in Maki’s schedule for another date. Their late night texting sessions had been too titillating for Nico to not find a way to spend as much time with Maki as Maki wanted.

Eli had shown up bright, early, and nervous. Nico had skipped the coffee suggestion and put Eli to work squeezing orange juice while Nico whisked up pancakes.

“So has Nozomi talked to you at all?” Eli blurted.

Nico turned away from the pancakes she was watching, “Was she supposed to?”

Eli shook her head, “No, she’s just being a little weird about you and Maki. I wondered if maybe she’d been nudging you.”

“She probably just wants matchmaking credit.”

“Yeah.” Eli was restless, still nervous about Nozomi’s strange mood, “Let me help.”

Nico used the spatula to swat Eli away from the grill, “Pour out the orange juice or something. Nico’s house, Nico’s pancake grill.”

“So how was your Philly date?” Eli opened the fridge.

“Nico doesn’t date and tell.”

“So fine.”

“So fine.” Nico whistled. “You’ve been holding out on Nico, keeping Maki in the deep end of your friend pool.”

“Nah, Maki just doesn’t date much. And most of the last three years have been about Dia.”

“Oh, is Maki one of your patients.”

Eli shook her head, “I don’t treat and tell.”

“So yes.”

Eli shrugged.

Nico split the pancakes between two plates and slid one across the kitchen island to Eli, “With someone like Maki, Nico might decide to have grandchildren.”

“There’s a first step before that you know.”

“Nico’s mama tells her that all the time. Find someone, marry them, have children.”

“Tell your mom about Maki?”

“Nico’s mama is nosy and a nudge so no.”

“Yeah. I remember how long it took to convince her we weren’t dating.”

“She liked you, you’re neat and orderly, your shirts are always tucked in.”

Eli fake cringed, “You make me sound so boring.”

Nico chowed down on pancakes with a shrug and a wink.

“She’ll like Maki.”

“Maki is very likeable. Nico has noticed.”

“So did you…”

Nico clucked at Eli, waving her fork. “Eat more, beg for gossip less. Nico is not filling in details.”

“Why?”

“You’ll tell your nosier than Nico’s mama wife and then who knows…”

“Oh yeah.” Eli chewed in silence, then “So sold out tour, huh?”

“It was AMAZING. EVERYONE was screaming. The air was on fire with Nico love.” Nico frowned, “How could you give that up?”

Eli’s half smile hinted at rueful, “I like coming home to Nozomi and the twins every night after helping people. It’s a good feeling.”

Nico smiled at her oldest friend, “You’re a good person, Eli. Nozomi’s lucky.”

Eli could still be adorably shy, head ducked, faint blush across her cheeks. It had always been a good look on her, but never made Nico think of anything but friendship. Now Maki, Maki could frown, snarl, curl her lip just a tiny bit at the corner and Nico would suddenly be all charm, eager to draw Maki’s attention, spark a smile or a laugh. Memories full of a laughing, shy, naked redhead, diving red faced into Nico’s bare shoulder made Nico wonder how Maki and Dia’s breakfast was going.

###

“Tora GRRRR!!!” Dia rumbled from her seat, waving the sparkly pink rabbit plushie that Nico had had found lying around, offering it as a Dia gift when Maki had to rush to make her flight with no time for any stops. Fortunately, the airport newsstand had several children’s history picture books handy so Maki had something to show her mother.

Rin had always added a cutesy growl to her daughter’s name and Dia had picked up that habit. Tora always giggled in response. It was adorable. Dia had been grrrring for the ten minutes of their current drive to the Koizumi-Hoshizora household, excited to see her first and best friend. Maki was so grateful that Dia had someone her own age to be close to and didn’t have to wait until high school to find friends to be silly with.

She hadn’t seen Rin since her return from her night with Nico in Philadelphia and Rin, unusually, had not been pushing for information. Which Maki both did and didn’t mind. She might have appreciated someone to talk to, but Rin liked to meddle and right now, Maki just kind of wanted to sit with things, wait for Nico to return to Chicago, and see how it felt to be in the same room with her again. The late night/early morning phone video chats had been HOT, but Maki had been left with an odd feeling when Nico would say “good night,” a restless emptiness that wouldn’t allow her to sleep. Last night, Nico had been so tired and busy that they’d only texted briefly, and Maki had felt so much less pressure, she’d actually been able to sleep. At least until Dia woke up and demanded they go have breakfast with Tora GRRRR like Maki had promised. So yawning and on automatic, Maki had prepared Dia for travel. And Nico kept drifting into her thoughts.

Maki shook her head, no more thinking about Nico and what next. Just a couple more turns and they’d be at Rin’s. No time for distracted driving, especially with Dia in the backseat. Maki had no intention of slipping into a dangerous parenting fail.

###

Dia and Tora were playing in the sunny family room. Rin had poured Maki a huge mug of coffee and sat them where they could see the girls. Her whole attitude was furtive.

“So have you heard from Nico?” The since Philadelphia was implied in Rin’s question. They really hadn’t been texting about anything other than their daughters since then.

“Every night.” Maki frowned, both at her tone of voice and her realizations about Rin’s lack of curiosity, “Are you all right?”

“Fine.” Rin beat a quick tempo on the table, “Why? What’s wrong with you?”

“This is the first time you’ve asked me about Nico since I got back from Philly…”

Rin slipped back to giving off a furtive feel, and actually paused to scout the room for...eavesdroppers, maybe? It was an odd thing to do, Maki felt like she’d stepped into a spy movie.

“Kayo-chin.”

“I thought she was at the office?”

“She is. Which is why I can ask about Nico.” Rin seemed to be waiting for a specific reaction from Maki.

“I don’t get it.”

That wasn’t the reaction.

“Maki, you know Kayo-chin’s nuts about singers, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, she’s this huge Nico fan. And I didn’t want to tell her because she’d probably make it weird.” Rin glanced into the room where Tora and Dia were happily building an architectural wonder out of 3-d wooden puzzle pieces, “And you’re not good with weird. And I didn’t want to mess up anything for you…or get Kayo-chin’s hopes up…”

“Why would she get her hopes up? She’s not planning on dating Nico.” Maki paused, ‘Is she?”

“No.” Rin shook herself, “But she hasn’t met Nico met.”

“She’s married to you. So she won’t be dating Nico.” Maki sounded firmer.

“Do you think you could marry Nico before…”

“No.”

“Oh. Oh.” Rin was thrown off by the vehemence of Maki’s denial, “That’s okay then. If you break up with Nico, there’s no problem.”

“I’m not breaking up with Nico.” Maki twisted a curl of hair, “At least I don’t think I want to ...:”

“What do you mean?” Rin leaned forward, sensing Maki's hesitation.

“Well…” Maki curled her hair painfully around her finger, “When we talk, it’s...good… but then it’s a weird mood...we...”Maki knew she was blushing and Rin’s teasing would be merciless, “finish talking and then Nico says good night and I...I just can’t sleep and it all feels like a really awkward daydream.” Breathe, Maki reminded herself after the rushed admission.

Rin laughed, “Oh Maki, that’s just cause making out is so much more fun in person. Phone sex is weird.”

“Shut up.” Maki hissed, not wanting Dia to overhear.

RIn kept laughing. Maki started to look for a weapon. Hanayo would be an excellent single parent. Maki would pay for the nanny.

###

“BZZZZZTTTT” Dia’s raised voice cut through the house.

Maki had gone over to raid Rin’s refrigerator; Rin had turned aside from the view of the living room for a minute. Of course, that’s when the crisis happened. Maki slammed the door closed; Rin sprinted for the living room.

There was another voice. And then Dia calling “Mama!”

“Kayo-chin.” Rin snapped. Maki stopped in the archway to see one of her oldest friends in a tug of war with her daughter as Dia struggled to keep the bunny, Nico’s gift, away from Hanayo. Nico’s gift. Of course.

“Damn it.” Maki muttered and rushed to help Dia while Tora watched wide-eyed and Rin tackle hugged Hanayo into the couch.

“No, Rin, let me up. She’ll damage it. She doesn’t understand...where did she even get it?” Hanayo was frantic.

Dia fiercely embraced her bunny, moving next to Maki, leaning in to Maki’s leg. Maki reached down and picked up her daughter, “Are you okay, Dia?”

Dia nodded, but Maki could feel how scared she was.

Rin was glaring at Hanayo and talking quickly, shaking her head at Hanayo’s replies, but it was all too softly for Maki and Dia to hear.

“What is going on?” Maki was angry. Sure Hanayo got a little silly about singers but this was...this was...what was this? “Rin?”

Rin turned so she was sitting on Hanayo, keeping her wife on the couch. Tora decided to help, holding one of Hanayo’s arms. That seemed to calm Hanayo down.

“That’s some kind of super rare collectible worth…” Rin shook her head, “Well, probably not a lot of money for you, but…”

“Nico Ni only had 5 of those made, gave out three in a contest, kept one, and donated the other to the Fashion Institute. Where did you get it?” Hanayo asked over Rin’s shoulder.

“Nico Nico Ni.” Dia said. “Liberty RINGS…”

Hanayo sounded puzzled, “Is that a new song?”

“History lesson.” Maki was half paying attention, smiling proudly at Dia. “Rin, we’re going to go. Tora!”

“Maki!”

“You take care of your mothers.”

Tora nodded.

“We’ll have pizza when you come over for a movie night!”

“PIZZA!!!”

“That’s all she ever wants to eat after seeing you.” Rin grumbled as she poked her daughter’s cheek.

“Good.” Maki winked and she was out the door.

Rin jumped off Hanayo, “That was really bad, Kayo-chin.”

“Dia run away.” Tora pointed to where Dia and Maki had gone.

“Yeah, your momma scared her away.”

Hanayo pulled her small child into a hug, hiding an embarrassed blush, “‘m sorry, Rin.”

“Yeah,” Rin ruffled her own hair, still not in the best mood, “Better figure out how to make it up to Maki and Dia.”  
###

“MAMA!” Nico was gesturing at her mother’s back.

“Can’t a mother drop in on her daughter for lunch?” Mrs. Yazawa emptied a storage container into a large pot.

“Of course, Mama. I was going to call you later. I thought you’d be working.”

Mama Yazawa turned, “I took the afternoon off. I didn’t get to see you before your tour and now Cocoro tells me you’re dating someone.”

Cocoro. Nico sighed. There would be no prying her mother out of the kitchen. Or the house until her mother had finished quizzing Nico.

“Who is she?”

“A doctor.”

“Cocoro sent me a pic. She seems young to be a doctor.”

Cocoro sent their mother that pic. Oh god. Nico panicked, ‘She has a daughter.”

Nico’s mother raised an eye, “And a spouse?”

More panic, “No, no, it’s not like that Mama. Nico thinks she’s one of Eli’s patients, her parents wanted an heir…”

“Heir.”

SHUT UP, NICO, Nico screamed inside her head, but her mouth still kept opening and spilling words, “They own the Nishikino…”

Nico’s Maki ringtone went off, Nico had left her phone on the couch, “Hang on, Mama.”

M: Can we have lunch? Hanayo tried to steal Dia’s bunny and now Dia’s upset and says the bunny wants to see you.

M: Sorry.

Nico fell on the couch, holding out her phone, how could she say no, but having Maki here now…

“Tell her to come over. I brought extra.”

Nico glanced up; her mother was leaning over, reading Nico’s screen over her shoulder, “What bunny?”

“Mama…” Nico whined.

“Text her back, Nico. I want to meet this woman.” Nico knew an order when she heard one.

N: Is Dia okay?

M: A little scared, but we’re singing Elvis songs and she’s calming down.

Nico smiled.

N: My mom’s here.

M: Oh…

M: I’ll tell Dia you’ll come over later or something. We don’t want to intrude.

Oh gods, now Maki was probably thinking Nico didn’t want her to meet her mother or something.

“Is she coming, Nico?”

Nico typed at hyperspeed and refused to look at the screen or she’d change her mind.

N: Mama wnts to meet yu an Dia. It’ll be fun.

Nico was pretty sure her last statement was a lie. But Dia was so cute surely her mother would be charmed. Right? Right?

“Mama!” Nico bounced off the couch. Time to defuse as many emotional pitfalls as possible.

###

Maki had thought about turning around and going home, but when she’d told Dia they’d see Nico later, Dia had started to cry, hugging her bunny as tightly as Maki wanted to be held. Hanayo's fanatic need had been rough on Dia, a short visit would be nice, and Maki could convince Nico to come over for dinner. She’d switched shifts with a colleague to free up her evening. Maki’s gray turtleneck and black pants were too simple for a meet my mother date, but she’d been expecting to spend time with Rin, not Nico.

Maki was surprised that Nico’s address was on Magnolia Street in Lincoln Park, not a sleek condo downtown. Instead, she was walking Dia up to an adorable brick cottage.

“Nico Nico Ni Nico Nico Ni.” Dia kept repeating with a skip hop that reminded Maki of Nico onstage.

Maki smiled at her daughter, squeezing her hand tighter, too nervous about seeing Nico again to actually articulate any of her thoughts. Plus, most of them were better suited for a chat with Rin, not her daughter.

“Nico pretty.” Dia said suddenly.

“Yes, Nico’s very pretty.” Maki agreed automatically.

“Hi Nico!” Dia called out, running to where Nico had just opened the gate to her cozy little cottage.

“Hi Dia.” Nico picked up Dia into a hug like it was the most natural thing while winking at Maki, “Your Mama’s even prettier.”

“Pretty Mama!”

“Nico couldn’t wait to see you both.”

Maki shrugged, still struck silent.

Nico turned back to Dia, who was pushing her bunny at Nico.

“Auntie Hanayo bad.”

“What did your aunt do?”

“Stole Tsuki.”

Nico laughed, “Tsuki’s a moon rabbit. Nico likes that. Let’s go show her to Nico’s mama.”

“Pretty?”

“Yes, Dia, Nico’s mama is pretty.” Nico chuckled, kissing Tsuki's cheek as Dia continued to present the bunny.

Dia nodded, humming as if confirming a theory.

“C’mon Dia’s pretty mama, let’s meet Nico’s.”

“Pretty!!!”

Maki’s knees went out, as if gravity had doubled. Nico left the door open, which was good, because Maki would be at least a minute collecting herself and rehearsing “Hello, Mrs. Yazawa” in her head.

And then there was no time for rehearsing because Nico had released the Dia and her daughter was pulling on Maki’s hand yelling “Mama!!!” and they were through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February was too gray, but working through chapters of my ongoing AUs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was in the mood for a Single Parent AU so here you are.


End file.
